


微妙反应

by chamiao



Category: actor rps
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiao/pseuds/chamiao
Summary: 狗血的暗恋小故事





	微妙反应

微妙反应  
【RPS】Osterland  
茶腐玉

Tom正在努力控制自己不要生气，该死的，当然是对Harrison，换成其他任何人都不至于让他气到胸疼。偏偏怒火的承受方对此毫无察觉，甚至将一枝修建齐整的白玫瑰别在他胸口，然后对他调笑地吹了声口哨。

此时他们站在诺丁山肖像的餐馆前，准备进行一场三选二的正餐。他，和他形影不离的Harrison，还有前不久刚抵达伦敦的、Tom因拍戏结识的好友Zendaya Coleman。

原本属于Tom和Harrison的晚餐计划被打乱，Haz自作聪明地把他和Zendaya凑在一起，像中学时期因为你和女生说话就在旁边起哄的直男好友，为此甚至贡献了the Ledbury餐厅的席位，天知道那里有多难订。Tom想说这个临时变动糟透了，Haz却先他一步挥挥手离开，他张了张嘴，终于什么也没说。

他是很想Z没错，但不代表他愿意用和Haz的二人世界来交换，看看他说了什么，二人世界，像那些小情侣的腻味词汇。但他们一直很腻歪不是吗？前两天还一起过了情人节，Haz在ins表示单身时，他的回复可是真心实意。

Tom深吸一口气，决定把脑内乱七八糟的想法压制，享受美食要紧，the Ledbury餐厅的料理从不让人失望，精妙的视觉效果配上Bordeaux红酒香气四溢。可惜落座之人无心品尝，好友见他心不在焉，连叫了两声，“Tom，Tom？”

“怎么了，Z？”Tom把切好的牛胸肉塞进嘴里，细密焦香的脂肪恰到好处地融化在口腔，放在平时能让他连同舌头一起吞掉的美味，此时却寡淡得难以忍受。他抿嘴努力笑了一下，试图调整到平时的开朗模式，“味道怎么样？这可是公认的伦敦最佳餐厅。”

“味道很好，只是你好像不太高兴。”Zendaya性格直率，毫不客气地指明两人尴尬的气氛，“应该不是不欢迎我来，我猜跟Harrison有关，你在意他把咱们当做一对，为什么？”

“这本来是朝赞的友情，为什么一定要向恋人发展，难道男女之间就只有一种关系？”Tom无奈地耸耸肩，忍不住放下餐具，比比划划地强调观点，咬牙切齿道，“Haz这个人，有时候觉得他很成熟，这种事上又幼稚的不得了。”

“像个高中生。”Z强忍住笑意拍拍他肩膀，“这确实有点尴尬，但你的反应明显是在生气，你气他误解你的想法？”

“这……这太私人了。”Zendaya的说法一针见血，让Tom几乎要承认——我当然生气，因为我暗恋他，我他妈该死的暗恋我最好的哥们儿。但他终究什么都没说，这种心情只属于他自己，他不打算说，更不打算像女生闺蜜一样凑在一起谈论男朋友。

Tom没有加以解释，Zendaya也没追问，两人低头品尝美食，直到随后登场的鲜奶油配Petrossian鱼子酱打破了席间微妙的气氛。正餐连同餐后甜点味道绝佳，终于挽救了Tom糟糕透顶的心情。

分别时，Z拒绝让Tom送她回酒店，露出那种Tom熟悉的、参加漫展或电影宣传时经常在姑娘脸上捕捉到的笑容，留下一句‘再联系’，就踩着她十厘米的高跟鞋离开了。

 

Tom思前想后，还是回到了两人一起住的公寓，到家时Harrison正在洗澡，听到开门声从浴室探出头，随意围了条浴巾满脸八卦，“怎么样，我的超级英雄，约会还算顺利？”

“我和Z只是朋友！”Tom把钥匙包丢在茶几上，力道稍大，响声震得耳膜都发疼。他恨不得堵住对方的嘴，不需要他再说出什么话，将撮合的意图表现得更明显，藉此提醒自己，Haz对他绝对没有任何友情之上的想法。

这真是糟糕透了，比即将到来的复仇者联盟结局更加糟糕，Tom把头埋进沙发里，直到憋太久不得不抬起头换气。Haz已经擦干身体坐在他对面，T恤宽大随随便便套在身上，半干的头发尚在滴水，脸颊被热水蒸腾得微微泛红，毫无被暗恋者的自觉。

Tom呼吸一窒，用尽全力减小自己的心跳声，想起刚才无端被放鸽子，手上摆出推拒的姿势，“离我远点，今天不想说话。”

“怎么了？”Harrison不知道他突然发什么脾气，印象中Tom一直是单纯又跳脱的蜘蛛侠性格，还真是恋爱使人性情大变。想到这，他莫名有些不开心，随后不以为意地任这种情绪划过，小声嘀咕一句，“有美女陪还不高兴。”

“你说什么？”对于正在气头上的人，无论别人做什么都会惹恼他。Tom刚被美食压下的烦躁感再度回归，不等他解释，起身摔上房门拒绝交流。

可惜Harrison没有追过来逗他玩，Tom躺在床上暗自后悔，怕心思表现得太明显，被Haz察觉到端倪，又怕太隐晦以致对方根本感觉不到。他懊恼地使劲打了两个滚，拿起手机随便看看，翻到Haz新发布的动态，习惯性在红心处一点，又懊恼地来不及撤销。

 

之后两天，Z出席了一场活动，利用空闲时间把伦敦玩了个遍，Tom和弟弟Harry陪他逛街，又看了由Ben Whishaw主演的戏剧。作为回馈，女孩提议离开前要请他吃饭，并邀请Harrison作陪。Tom猜他肯定会找理由推脱，果不其然，Haz听后一脸了然地笑笑，随后说他早跟其他朋友有约。

“你晚上又去夜店high？”即便早有预料，Tom对这个回答依旧不满，连带早餐的气氛都僵硬起来。

“对，和Caspar他们约好的，你吃完饭要过去吗？”Haz没察觉到气氛异常，自然而然地发出邀约，想了想又说，“算了，你不喜欢夜店的气氛，那就早点回来休息，明天还有活动要参加。”

即使Tom没有明说过，Haz也能察觉到他不太喜欢夜店，他在其他方面有多敏锐，就在情感上有多迟钝。他盯着面包筐里Greggs家的糖霜面包发呆，这是他最爱的面包店里最爱的口味，Haz经常早起排队买给他。

多么好的Harrison，Tom用力叹口气，暗自猜想是不是上帝觉得他太完美，才故意忘记点开他的情感技能点。随后又想到，大概是因为他们的关系止步于此，Haz是个很好的朋友，唯一的缺点是不属于他。

这样一想难免失落，情绪低落与眼底的阴翳交叠，延续到晚餐餐桌上，就成了Zendaya关心的话题，“和你的Haz还顺利吗？”

“我……”Tom被他的问法惊得差点咬舌头，Z没有点明，他却在对方审视的目光下无从遁形。她看穿了，她看穿我对Haz的想法，现在否认还来得及吗？

“看来是不理想。”Z大概没听到他心里的吐槽，自顾自做出判断，看Tom张嘴想要反驳，立刻先他一步猜测道，“他那个直男思维又惹你生气了？别气，小河豚。”

“也没跟他生气，只是……我这几天一直没怎么跟他说话，吃饭的时候不聊天，连早晚安都省了，他居然还问我是不是忙到忘记兄弟。”Tom忿忿地戳着肋排，索性不再避讳地坦言。一想到对方的暧昧语气和挤眉弄眼就生气，居然还不死心想把他和Z凑成一对，看那个样子，估计把婚礼宾客名单都拟好了。

“但我总觉得他没那么直，或许他只是需要人推一把。”Zendaya的气场强大，让她看上去像是深谙同性交往技巧的专家，而她也确实给出了可行建议，“你可以给他点暗示，比如我们准备在一起之类。”

“什么？那他肯定要开香槟庆祝。”Tom对这个建议深表怀疑，一直嘲讽Harrison幼稚，也不代表他有多成熟，“况且我们并没有……”

“所以才说是暗示，他理解错是他的责任。”女生无辜地耸耸肩，似乎对这种程度的狡诈驾轻就熟，“况且谁说得准呢，总要试试才没有遗憾。”

“可是万一被他察觉……”小河豚瞬间化身树袋熊。

“不会，如果他真有你想得那么直，是绝对不会感到不妥的。”她的话听起来很有道理，甚至故意在句尾只说一半，留下更多空间让Tom想象，“如果和你想得相反……”

“这不会有好结果的。”Tom被她的理论骇住，死死捂住眼睛，逃避似的使劲摇头，然后从手指缝偷偷向外瞥。想法在脑中扎根只在一瞬间，Tom拥有了这种可能，心中鼓噪的欲望便不断膨胀，不试一下，他永远不会死心，“绝对、绝对不会有好结果的。”

而Zendaya明白男孩已有决定，抬手揉揉他的发顶，说了一句，“加油！”

 

晚餐在简略的战略部署中匆匆结束，等待Haz回家的过程无比漫长，Tom并非耐心缺乏的人，却为即将发生的事紧张得坐立难安。直到房门被人推开，一身酒气的Haz挥舞着外套对他说，“嗨，小甜饼，我回来了。”

Tom几乎要为这个称呼跳起来打他，Harrison本来是个克制又有点害羞的典型伦敦人，才在美国住过多久，居然被同化到爆米花式的浮夸。类似的甜腻称呼总让他心跳不住，回味却因为两人无法再进一步的距离显得愈发苦涩。

“Haz，有件事我想跟你说。”Tom看着他在醉意中摇摇晃晃换鞋子，该死，他会不会听不懂。但他还是硬着头皮说了，“Z想约我一起去LA，再让我陪她去一趟Oakland，我是说，和她的亲戚朋友见见面。”

“哦，等等，什么？”Harrison靠在门边醒酒，双眼迷离地看过来，直到Tom决定换一种更直白的说法，才突然反应过来。他茫然地睁大眼睛，努力消化Tom的潜台词，然后跌跌撞撞走到他面前，表现比他应有的惊讶一百倍，“这、这不对，不是这样的。”

“Haz？”Tom被他语气中的焦虑弄懵了，他设想过无数Haz的反应，唯独这种不在考虑范围内，“这样不好么，你不是一直希望我们在一起？”

“我希望，我当然希望。”说着肯定的话，Harrison却在不停摇头。他大着舌头咬不清吐字，嘴里颠来倒去只有那几句话，“Tom，我当然希望你好。”

他的饮酒量远远超过平常，多到让Tom揣测今晚到底发生了什么，才会让素来节制又海量的Haz喝成这样。他不擅长应付醉鬼，原本积聚的勇气消散了一点，成了他放弃试探的理由，“你喝太多了。”

“没什么，”酒醉的Haz认真凝望他，一双眼睛浸饱了水，睫毛轻眨就能漾出满怀深情。他似乎经过长久思考，而后摇摇头，颇有些艰难地开口，“这只是……这太不凑巧了。”

Harrison难得明显表现出抗拒，Tom却敏锐地嗅到一点微妙，扶他回房的脚步立刻顿住，按住他的肩膀把人压在墙上，“什么不凑巧？”

“都怪Caspar，跟我念叨了一晚上基佬基佬，搞得我都不太正常了。”小声埋怨的Haz皱着眉，一副疑惑又苦恼的样子，和平常的沉稳截然相反，“还有比这更糟糕的事吗，在我好朋友告诉我他交女朋友的时候，我发现自己好像喜欢他。”

耶稣基督，这简直是对暗恋自己好友的基佬最极端的折磨，Tom不可置信地睁大眼，任由一万道惊雷在耳边振聋发聩。他再也顾不上别的，捧住对方的头吻上去，Haz醉酒后没有任他宰割，反而撑起身子夺回主动权，一路亲吻着把他带进房间。

铺天盖地的酒味从交缠的唇齿间传来，刺激得Tom脑袋犯晕，连带着说话都毫无逻辑，“龙舌兰，威士忌，至少三种鸡尾酒，还混了啤酒。我的天，你到底喝了多少，你知道你现在在说什么？”

“不知道。”Haz坦率承认，并在Tom企图推开他之前补充道，“我只知道你是我的，管你要交女朋友还是和人结婚，你都是我的。”

这绝对不是Haz的说话方式，至少不是清醒时的他，Tom不停劝自己要理智，最终仍然败在醉鬼蛮不讲理的猛烈攻势下。不过这也没什么，以他对Haz的了解，对方明早酒醒后肯定会把一切忘个精光，不幸的是，这次他错了。

或许Haz并没有喝那么多酒，过度紧张的Tom没发现，但浴室和床上用品的使用能在某种程度上有所反映。值得一提的是，在Harrison离开夜店后，他的损友Caspar Lee敲打着每种只抿过一口的酒杯，露出了计谋得逞的微笑。

 

End.  
2018.5.16


End file.
